


吃掉那个圣诞老人

by Ordovician



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician





	吃掉那个圣诞老人

利威尔双腿大开地在自家卧室的大床上醒来的时候，正好是午夜十二点。  
房间里的所有灯都亮着，晃得他眼花。他四肢酸痛，头昏脑胀，脑袋歪仰在床铺上，脖子下面没垫枕头——腰下倒是垫了一个。在他试图弄清自己该死的双脚为什么不能像他希望的那样收拢之前，艾伦的声音在他耳边响了起来：  
“晚上好利威尔，我回来啦。”  
他惊诧望向一旁笑盈盈的长发青年，接着发现自己的双手也被束缚着，确切的说，是被某种工具和两边的脚腕各自紧紧固定在一起，而双脚被一根黑色金属杆连接着，只要一边的手动一动，另一边的整条腿和胳膊也会跟着被牵动。也难怪他的双腿怎么也并不拢，四肢也不听使唤。但最难以置信的是他身上的衣服：一件红白相间的圣诞老人睡衣，肥肥大大地挂在他身上，当然，没有裤子。  
“你这个臭小子，这到底是怎么回事！？”  
“您先别生气啊，我还想问问您这是什么情况呢。”艾伦不紧不慢地把手里不知哪里来的的塑料包装袋一个个折叠起来，扔进床边的垃圾桶。他指了指散落一地的纸巾团，桌上横七竖八的空啤酒罐和红酒瓶，还有明目张胆地躺在利威尔脑袋旁边的一根大号黑色dildo和半瓶开着盖的润滑液：“您都干了些什么啊？”  
“哈？”利威尔看着眼前那根似乎还带着少许黏滑液体的黑色玩意，下意识往后躲了躲，脑子里拼命回想几小时前发生的事情。  
和他同居两年多的男友艾伦去美国出差已经有半年了，回国的日期一拖再拖，当艾伦在两天前的一次视频通话中告诉利威尔这个圣诞节回不去了的时候，利威尔只能把失望和恼火咽进胃里。他的确把一切都发泄到了胃里——把十几罐啤酒和一瓶红酒一起灌了下去，看着手机里和艾伦的合照默默湿了眼眶，之后记忆就断了片。  
“后来您打了个长途电话给我，把我骂了个狗血淋头，说宁可和手机视频里的艾伦过圣诞节，再也不需要我回来了。”艾伦歪了歪脑袋，无奈地笑。“可是我没想到您指的是‘那种视频’啊……”  
利威尔目瞪口呆地在艾伦手中看见自己的手机被滑开解锁，画面仍停留在他上一次使用的时候：半年前他和艾伦做爱时一起录制的性爱视频。原来他喝醉之后，用这半年里新买的性爱玩具自慰到筋疲力尽，然后一直睡到圣诞之夜来临。  
利威尔简直要羞耻得爆炸了。  
艾伦却怜爱地摸了摸他的脑袋：“您穿红色果然非常可爱。”  
利威尔翻起眼瞧向自己头顶，发现头上居然还戴着一顶红色睡帽，帽尖上耷拉着的白绒球随着他摆头的动作甩来甩去，样子可笑极了。  
“艾伦！今天可是我的生日啊？”利威尔觉得自己快哭了。  
“这是您答应好了的！您说过如果我能在圣诞节前回来就亲自打扮成圣诞老人迎接我！”  
哪个国家的圣诞老人会把自己捆成这样迎接人啊？利威尔在心里大叫。他扭扭身体，发觉身上还有种异样感。  
“这个吗？”艾伦替他解开上衣扣子，他这才看清自己身上还穿着一套不知该怎么称呼的东西。胸前是一件挂着两个白色小绒球的比基尼式胸衣，胸衣上拼接的红色纱网正好可以若隐若现地露出乳首。下身则是同样款式的丁字裤，私处只有一小块三角形红色绒布遮盖，一根细带从股间穿过，紧紧勒着他的下体。  
“您的生日礼物，圣诞主题情趣内衣！”艾伦兴奋地解说着他的杰作：“内裤两侧特地设计成系绳，这样既可以系蝴蝶结装饰，又可以不经过两脚就直接脱下……”  
What the fuck？利威尔用尽浑身解数才克制住了一头撞在艾伦脑门上的冲动。他想让艾伦马上把他身上这堆蠢玩意弄下来，想说艾伦你的审美真让我绝望，但艾伦可爱的笑颜让他没能说出口。他有多久没见到艾伦了？半年来他一直这么想他，甚至嗅着他衣服上的味道抚慰自己……现在的情况，除了缺少心理准备和有一点羞耻以外，其实还挺符合他的幻想的。  
况且今天是圣诞节嘛………  
“嘁，真拿你没办法。”利威尔叹了口气，“谁让我答应过了呢。不过敢让我舒服不起来的话就……”  
话音未落，艾伦就抓住他两边的膝盖，俯身压下来。“利威尔……”他撒娇般将脑袋埋在利威尔的颈窝里，用小腹蹭利威尔的下身。裆间的那一块很快鼓胀起来，热烘烘地隔着斜纹布料擦磨利威尔股间的皮肤。利威尔浑身一紧，呼吸便乱了，轻哼了一声。他的手还被束缚在紧贴着臀部的脚踝上：“艾伦，手……”  
也不知艾伦这死小鬼是故意还是真的会错意，他不但没有解开利威尔的手，反而把自己的一双手放到了利威尔腰上，沿着细瘦的腰肌揉捏，滑向绒毛睡衣包裹下的后背。利威尔想踢他，无奈动弹不得，只能朝上挺起腰身，胸脯的线条便被漂亮而流畅地拉紧。艾伦盯着他胸前那两处在红色网纱下若隐若现的乳首，陶醉地吸了口气，但好像又拿不准先朝哪边下嘴，半是征询半是挑逗地看了他一眼。利威尔觉得自己朝右边点了点头，艾伦便捻住右边的乳首搓挤了几下，然后一口咬在左边的乳首上。  
利威尔痛呼一声，艾伦抬起头来，用手掌笼住胸前那块皮肤用力向中间挤压，让皮肉微微隆起，像刚刚开始发育的少女的胸脯。他不顾利威尔的抗议在那块隆起上咬了一口，隔着纱网布吮吸起来。利威尔感到乳首被柔软的舌头和粗粝的纱网同时刺激，不耐受地扭动起身子，想要推开艾伦的头，手却动弹不了。艾伦齿间的力道介于适度挑逗与不知轻重之间，利威尔也是既酸爽，又有点恐惧。等艾伦终于停下来解开被舔得湿乎乎的内衣，利威尔的乳头已经胀红得像颗刚被吃净的樱桃核，他本人也快要接近被吃净的状态了。原本白皙的胸膛上布满吻痕，大片的红潮已经蔓延到锁骨处，随着呼吸急促地一起一伏。艾伦见状满意地舔舔嘴唇，又埋首在这片红潮上，将它一路扩大到小腹。  
利威尔虽然表面上放任着艾伦这种犬科动物般的行为，心里却觉得这很不公平。明明他全身就快只剩一件丁字裤了，艾伦却还完好地穿着整套行头，跟早班地铁里规规矩矩的上班族没什么两样，连领带的结也没有松。“喂，”利威尔抗议道，“你也给我脱了。”  
艾伦听闻，却没急着实现他的要求。他把利威尔的双手从脚铐上解下，温柔地举到他脑后重新铐好，然后冷不防提起他的两只脚踝从双腿间钻了进去，让利威尔的臀部架在他的胯间，这才笑嘻嘻地开始解自己衬衫的扣子。他刚脱到一半，利威尔便开始吞咽口水。半年不见，艾伦不仅留长了头发，身上的肌肉也变得结实了，他走的时候还是一副瘦高的大学生样子，现在却成了一个健美精壮的青年，每一块肌肉都隆起得足够诱人但又并不夸张。皮肤更是匀称的小麦色，让利威尔不禁怀疑他是不是一有空闲就跑到加州的海滩上去晒太阳了。利威尔被这具美好的肉体引诱得几乎勃起，不由自主用大腿内侧去摩蹭富有弹性的腰肌。他感觉到自己光裸的臀部摩擦着艾伦还穿着西裤的大腿，隔阂的触感令他心生遗憾：“怎么不继续脱了？”  
“您那么着急吗？”艾伦蛮开心地问。“您这么想我，我可真高兴啊。”他拉过利威尔被铐在一起的双手，引着他触摸自己的小腹，顺势向下放在被撑起一个鼓包的裤链上：“您自己动手吧。”  
利威尔双手一触到那个硬邦邦的东西，立刻了然里面是个什么状态。他顺着那个炙热东西表面弓起的弧度抚摸了两下，试着握了握，便觉得浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，从头到脚都开始发热。他已经六个月没被满足过了，被插入的强烈渴望刺得他浑身发软，他急切地去解艾伦的皮带和拉链，不觉将自己的嘴唇咬出一片淤红。这时，艾伦却转身从一旁的包装盒里掏出一个小玩意，伴随着一串脆响拎到利威尔脸前。待那东西不再晃动之后，利威尔看清那是由一根长长的红色细绳拴着的金色小铃铛。  
艾伦神秘兮兮的笑容让利威尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“难道……”  
即使他猜到了，也根本没办法阻止，只能眼看着艾伦扒开已经被撑得没有了遮蔽作用的的丁字裤，将那根带铃铛的红绳系在他挺立起来的根部。他听见自己小声哀求着，在被勒住的一瞬间发出一声艰难的闷哼。艾伦又让那根绳子非常富有形式感地在上半部分交叉了几圈，最后把绳结打在冠状沟上，让小铃铛正好卡在那里。  
致命部位被紧缚的感觉让利威尔面色发白：“你……你这是跟谁学的？”  
“这只是圣诞节套装里的配件啊。”艾伦理所当然地说道，好像忘了他身上也同样长着一个可以被这样制伏的部位。他爱怜地摸了摸利威尔腿间被绑成花式艺术的小可怜，轻轻弹了一下粉红的伞头，夸赞道：“哎呀，真可爱。”  
利威尔几乎要昏厥过去。但紧接着他就清醒过来了，因为艾伦突然从他腿间起身，跨坐到了他的脖子上，从裤裆里翻出那根沉甸甸的性器递到他的嘴边，用那种甜腻腻的语气说：“帮我舔舔嘛。”  
利威尔的视线完全被艾伦快要拍打到他脸上的老二挡住，眼中只能看到光溜溜的紫红色皮肤和凸起的血管。他仿佛丧失了思考能力，用舌尖够了够，只将将舔到了一丁点，舔得那玩意颤了颤，艾伦便毫不客气地将它整根塞进他嘴里。利威尔一瞬间短暂地窒息，整个口腔都被那粗大的东西填满，那股侵占他的力量仿佛直接捅入了他的脑髓。快慰之余，他不由得想起艾伦离开的那段时间里，他也曾这样把那根戴着套子的dildo含在口中吮吸，闭着眼睛假装自己在吸艾伦的性器。然而那毕竟不是艾伦，远没有现在插在他嘴里的这一根火热而有肉感。他贪婪地想用口腔裹紧它，但它硕大的尺寸令他除了竭尽全力打开下颌骨以免牙齿伤到它以外根本做不了别的动作。艾伦倒也懂利威尔的处境，抓住他的头在他嘴里抽送起来，一时间两个人都全身一阵战栗。利威尔被顶得连哼都哼不出来，只觉得脑浆都要热得融化了。恍惚间他听到自己腿间响起铃铛的声音，意识到自己大概是不由自主地挺起了腰。  
在他觉得已经被捅得两眼发黑的时候，艾伦从他嘴里拔了出去。他干咳几下，感觉自己被搂住后背扶起来，坐上艾伦的胯部，铃铛响起一串脆音。利威尔虽然下身燥热难当，但皮肤好歹还是干爽的，此时艾伦那根被舔得湿漉漉的家伙在他的股缝中似有似无地蹭着，竟让他痒得想笑。他无法将双脚绕回身侧维持平衡，便只能双臂环住艾伦的脖子挂在他身上，像只穿着圣诞服装的树袋熊。  
艾伦被他这样紧抱着，暗地里非常开心，他倒不觉得自己像动物保护工作者，只觉得自己像个拯救溺水者的英雄救生员。他在利威尔细白的脖颈上嘬了一口，手掌在光滑的臀部揉捏几下，小心翼翼地用拇指拨起勒在会阴处的红色带子，将前端已经渗出晶莹液体的的阴茎顶上他的穴口：“试一试，应该能进去吧？毕竟您刚刚用那么粗的东西自己插过了……”他瞥了一眼还放在原处的那个黑色玩具，不禁乍舌：“竟然买了比我还大的尺寸，就算您再寂寞，也太不爱惜自己的身体了。”利威尔捂住自己的嘴，只顾着绷紧双腿来维持诡异的重心，难得地没有反驳。艾伦替他把头上歪掉的圣诞帽扶了扶正，用一种狡猾的温柔腔调耳语道：“准备好哦。艾伦耶格尔要开始操你了。”  
他掐住利威尔细瘦的腿根，猛地将他按了下去。利威尔还没来得及尖叫出声，艾伦的阴茎就扑哧一下捅进了他的甬道。他一口咬在青年的肩膀上，哆哆嗦嗦地抱紧他，仍试图用下体无力的肌肉夹紧那根滚烫的凶器，好让它少没进去一点，但怎么可能如愿。艾伦狠狠地扒开他的两片臀瓣，一口气操到他的最深处，然后箍住他的身体上下挺动胯部，将利威尔腿间的铃铛顶得一阵阵乱响。利威尔几乎将艾伦的肩膀咬出了血，忍不住哼出了哭音，感觉到自己体内残存的润滑液都被艾伦的抽插捣了出来，黏着在他的腿根和屁股上，这让他在每一次的滑落中更彻底地将艾伦整根吞入。他被顶得魂飞魄散，浑身的血液似乎都在紊乱地流动，大脑一会缺血，一会又涨得要炸开。他清楚地感觉到艾伦的饱满的伞头在他肠壁间上下刮蹭着，粗暴地挤开每一道肉缝，那里的细胞为他描绘出阴茎上每一根血管的形状。他忍不住张开嘴喘气，不像样的呻吟却脱口而出：“不行了，艾伦……”  
“怎么？”  
“太深了……”  
利威尔丢脸地把脸埋进艾伦的脖子，随即惊恐地感觉到艾伦在他体内又胀大了一圈。抽插又开始继续了，好像更温柔了些，但又好像更激烈了些。他终于筋疲力尽，放松了腿上的最后一点力气，让身体彻底落在那根仍在不停插刺的性器上，大叫一声向后仰去。  
艾伦捧起他的脸，见他痛苦地闭紧眼睛，苍白的小脸上全是细密的汗珠，明白自己有点太过火了。他停下动作，亲了亲利威尔的嘴角，又嘬了嘬他的唇尖，将舌头轻轻探进去安抚。利威尔以吮吸他的口腔作为回应，而且用了比他更大的力气。晶莹的液体顺着他们交战的唇缝溢出来，沿着嘴角淌下，滴在那个小铃铛上。利威尔终于微微睁开眼睛，灰蓝色的瞳孔仿佛在一片汪洋中失了焦，嘴角扬起一个艰难而妩媚的弧度：“怎么不动了？我可还没有爽到呢。”  
艾伦捧住他的脸，瞅着他挂着泪珠的绯红眼尾，不知该不该确定他说的话还带有理智。他让利威尔放松，将他平放在床上，解开他的手铐和脚镣，然后将他整个人环在怀里，这才慢慢重新动起腰。他有意轻浅地抽插，弄出节奏均匀的水声，十指扣住利威尔的手按在枕头上。利威尔有腰下那个枕头，因而姿势还算舒适，他睁开眼，艾伦垂下来的头发像一圈暗色的帷幕将他的脸笼罩在里面。他忍不住又吻上了艾伦的嘴，让更多的情欲气味充满这片狭小的黑暗。艾伦下身过于温和的顶弄撩得他心痒，最需要被撞击的地带反而得不到安抚。他两手抓住艾伦的臀部，用能掐出两个红印子的力道捏住它们，用力地朝自己的腿间按下去。  
艾伦就着他推自己的这股劲一下子扎进了最深处，并且特地留意了进入的角度，不偏不倚地碾过了利威尔的敏感区。利威尔满足地叫了出来，声音随着艾伦的后续挺送拖成一截抖动的颤音。不知他们谁的身体碰到了利威尔的手机屏幕，暂停到一半的性爱视频又以最大音 量播放出来，一时间耳边充满了视频里肉体交合的水声和利威尔煽情的叫床声。他们在这场淫糜的交响乐中周身沸腾，再也分不清那些黏糊糊的拍击声和呻吟声是来自视频还是自己的身体，仅存的意识只剩下去感受从两人紧紧贴合摩擦的性器官中萌生的快乐。  
利威尔感觉到自己体内的海洋从杂乱无章的水流中渐渐产生了潮汐，波浪一阵接一阵地朝岸边涌去，他被逐渐推上了最高的浪尖，只待被拍击到沙滩上成为支离破碎的泡沫。然而巨浪腾起无数次，他始终无法接近终点。他忍不住去抚弄自己的性器，手一触到就倒吸一口凉气，那里已经敏感到禁不起任何刺激。来自下身的撞击越来越快，性器上勒着的小铃铛几乎响成一首舞曲。他已经难以说出一句完整的话，只能气喘吁吁地让艾伦帮他解开。青年笑着捋起他的额发，轻柔地摸摸他汗湿的脸，下面却故意用腹肌挤压他：“你求我啊。”  
“求……求你了，帮我解开……”利威尔几乎带出哭腔，他试图伸向那个铃铛的手被艾伦再次制住，按进了床垫。  
“忘了以前都是怎么求的了吗？”艾伦整根抽出来，又猛地插到底，将利威尔的腰顶得弹了起来，悬在半空打颤。他凑到利威尔的耳朵边上，舌头伸进耳孔里搅动：“快说。”  
“啊！”利威尔几乎被他最后这几下大幅度的抽插捣成了一滩泥，涕泪和涎水一齐流下脸，口齿不清地哀鸣道：“求……你……射……啊……”他哭着笑了出来：“射在……我里面……”  
艾伦看着身下的利威尔说出这句他幻想了六个多月的话，还插在利威尔里面的半截性器竟然一阵发疼，差点泄了出来。他连那句“真乖”都忘了说，慌忙腾出一只手按压住利威尔的马眼，另一只手揪住红绳一扯，利威尔便惨呼一声全身软了下去。他又摁着利威尔猛干了一阵，直到绞着他性器的那团软肉开始一张一缩地痉挛，才放开堵在马眼上的手指，同时深深地捣了最后一下，在利威尔的尖叫声中和他同时射了出来。两人射精的时间竟都很长，艾伦感受着精液从自己的性器中一股一股地灌进利威尔温热的内腔，几乎被灭顶的快感弄瞎了眼睛，没法再看清利威尔那张在高潮的冲击中崩坏掉的脸。他像个力尽的巨人那样垮塌在利威尔身上，两人紧紧抱在一起。

过了好几分钟，艾伦才想起将阴茎从利威尔身体里拔出来。利威尔仍然吸得很紧，他像插入的时候一样稍稍费了点力气，而后就可以欣赏从一开一合的枚红色肉穴里流淌出来的白浊液体了。整个人几乎都变成粉红色的利威尔泪水涟涟地瞧着他，连并拢大开着的双腿的力气都没有了。艾伦像捞一个等身大抱枕一样把他捞进怀里，在他额头上啾了一口，对他说：“生日快乐。”

利威尔在他怀里慢慢眯起眼睛，终于盍上眼皮，在睡着之前，他的嘴唇动了动：“艾伦。”

“在？”  
“明天给我cos成驯鹿。”  
“……”

  
至于第二天利威尔在情趣内衣的说明书里发现那个铃铛配件的正确使用方法是系在脖子上而不是圣诞老人的（）上时，艾伦的命运会怎么样就不得而知了。

END.


End file.
